<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>patching up by clairelutra, sharpshooting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975337">patching up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra'>clairelutra</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpshooting/pseuds/sharpshooting'>sharpshooting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I want the K (the shance edition) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Aid, Fluff, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpshooting/pseuds/sharpshooting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a step away from the battle, Lance administers first aid to a bloody Shiro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I want the K (the shance edition) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/959670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>patching up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kyo-chan-senpai asked: WE WANT THE KKKKKKKKKKK AH I cant feel my leg shi-</p><p>11: Collarbone Kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thiiis is gonna be awkward,” Lance mumbled, glancing between the plaster in his hand and the long cut on Shiro’s collarbone.</p><p>Despite the warning, Shiro didn’t find it particularly awkward at all when Lance crawled into his lap. Lance was… warm, a little startling somehow, long-limbed and understatedly graceful, but he wasn’t awkward.</p><p>Nor was the tug he gave Shiro’s shirt as he tried to find a way to pull the material away from the wound without hurting Shiro further</p><p>He made an irritated little noise in the back of his throat, fishing around in the first aid kit and pulling out a knife. With a muttered apology, he cut the fabric away, wrinkling his nose at the red that had smeared over Shiro’s chest with it.</p><p>It wasn’t a particularly bad injury—it probably looked worse than it hurt, honestly—but Shiro was still grateful to have the help. Lance’s fingers were careful and sure (<em>experienced</em>, probably) as they first cleaned, then applied an antibiotic to the edges of the cut, his brow furrowed in concentration.</p><p>It was… nice. Nice to have someone’s attention focused entirely on him, nice to have <em>Lance’s</em> attention focused entirely on him—which Shiro was going to <em>enjoy</em> and not think too deeply about, because some things just weren’t meant to be thought about, and Shiro respected that.</p><p>Lance leaned in close to squint at the edges of the cut, his hair brushing against the underside of Shiro’s jaw, and Shiro’s heart stumbled in spite of himself.</p><p>He smelled good, the recognition of which floated through the back of Shiro’s mind. Subtly masculine, some mild fragrance that likely came from the excess of beauty products that littered his bathroom. Relaxing, and that was a minor miracle when Shiro could still hear the war raging outside the walls of the cargo bay they were huddled in.</p><p>The rest of Shiro’s wounds had been tended to, his wrist and thigh now sporting bandages, his bicep a patch, and his numerous bruises covered in healing ointment. The cut on his collarbone, where a piece of shrapnel had grazed him as he’d hauled the last of the hostages to safety, was the only one left without a dressing of some sort. Lance had done a thorough job.</p><p>“Hey,” Shiro said, then coughed when his voice cracked, unused. “Thank you.”</p><p>Lance pressed a pad of gauze against one end of the cut and ripped off a piece of medical tape with his off hand. “I got you, man. ‘S my job.”</p><p>Shiro thought that maybe those words would have sounded harsh if not for the note of fierce pride in Lance’s voice as he said it. “As my right hand man?”</p><p>The crook of Lance’s mouth was undeniably satisfying. </p><p>“Thank you,” Shiro repeated, reaching up to pat Lance’s shoulder with his less mangled arm—which was the prosthetic, by virtue of it being a lot less destructible than the rest of him. “You’re doing a great job.”</p><p>“Of <em>course</em> I am,” said Lance, but Shiro couldn’t miss the way he sat straighter after that, or that the fingers smoothing the gauze in place got a little more confident.</p><p>Satisfying. It was… satisfying.</p><p>Truly, actually talking with Lance usually was.</p><p>Shiro let himself drift under the attention, the warmth of Lance’s thighs folded over his almost as soothing as his scent. </p><p>Lance finished smoothing the last of the tape in place, and Shiro was just about to straighten and say something when Lance froze him in his tracks.</p><p>Touching two of his fingers to his lips, Lance kissed them, then very gently touched those two fingers to the gauze, just barely light enough to be felt.</p><p>Shiro’s heart made an aborted attempt to escape through his mouth.</p><p>Lance didn’t notice, or even seem to realize he’d been seen. He lifted himself up off of Shiro’s lap with little fanfare, stretching out his shoulders and rolling his neck. “There you go. I’m gonna head up, see if the team needs anything. You good?”</p><p>Shiro cleared his throat, his heart still pattering. “I-I’m good.”</p><p>Probably. Hopefully his newly acquired blood pressure spike wouldn’t lead to him bleeding out quicker than expected.</p><p>Lance waved in acknowledgement as he made his way up through the hatch.</p><p>…Yep, ‘awkward’ <em>definitely</em> wasn’t the word he’d have used for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>